Stupidest Cat Alive and the Songbird MOVING!
by Lonelymoongodess
Summary: I'm back! Look at the link above. That's right! I'm 5 years wiser and willing to overlook my horrible 15 year old writing to bring this back. New and improved, even! The plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. Full explanation inside. See ch 4, Lovelies!
1. The Insanity of it All

Lonelymoongodess: "Hello, everyone! My name is Lonelymoongodess and this is my first fanfiction! I'm so happy everyone is here, reading this. Feel free to criticize anything you want. I hope you all like this story! I put my heart and soul into it, so please, don't smash it into the ground."

Sorano: "Enough ranting! These people want to read this story not listen to you talk to yourself!"

Kichi: "Exactly! They came here to see me, the star of the show!"bows arrogantly

Sorano: "You the star? I'm the star!"

Kichi: "Are not!"

Sorano: "Are too!"

Kichi: "Not!"

Sorano: "Too!"big fight starts

Lonelymoongodess: "Anyway, while they fight it out, I would like to say something. I own almost everything in this story because I am not using the original characters much. Also, at the end of each chapter I will tell you what the new character's names mean! Yes, their names have meaning! Onward to the story!"

The Insanity Of It All

"I must be the stupidest cat alive. If mere humans can find it, why can't I? I mean I should be able to find the home for creatures like me. Where is the Cat Bureau?" The lone cat thought as he darted down the sleeping, human street.

"Oh, no! I'm going to be late! Why didn't he wake me up? I told him I had to meet her early this morning for that project. Stupid dad, always forgetting things." The girl ranted as she ran across the busy street.

Cars skid to a stop left and right, trying not to hit the girl with dark, gray hair. Their drivers shouted curses at her as she continued her run.

"Sorry," she yelled over her shoulder.

The girl ran up the row of shops as fast as her legs would go. She made a quick right turn as she barely missed breaking through a large, glass window. The movers that were carrying the glass yelled at her too. She made a left, entering an alley, as she ran up a small plank of wood. Now she could take a short cut on some narrow windowsills. She would have broken a flowerpot if the women hadn't caught it. She yelled as well.

'I must be extra popular today.' She thought.

She used another plank of wood to get down. Now she was right behind the place she told her friend they would meet. She turned right as she exited the alley. As she leapt over the flowerbed, her shoelaces caught on something. She tumbled before landing on her face, in front of a pair of shoes.

"You're late." The owner of the shoes said, tapping her foot.

"I know, but it was all because…" The girl started as she propped herself on her elbows.

"I don't want excuses, Sorano. Now you just have to buy me some cake and tea." Her friend said, walking into the café.

'Wasn't I already going to?' Sorano asked herself, before shrugging it off, to follow her friend.

Once the girls were inside, a fat white cat turned its head in their direction, still lounging on his chair. He grunted as he heaved himself off his perch to sit outside the door. He quietly watched their actions. The girls giggled as they looked at the menus.

"How long does it take you to order something, Kichi? You were here for hours, yet I ordered faster." Sorano said coolly.

"Stop talking and let me think!" Kichi yelled.

"Whatever." Sorano sighed.

A few minutes later, once the food was ordered, they started their plans.

"Okay, so our project is to paint a master piece on a dream we had lately. Have you had any, because I haven't." Kichi said sadly.

"Sorry, but no. Isn't it funny how you never have weird dreams when you want them?"

"I know! Bad thing is that we have nothing to work on."

"Maybe if we keep talking, we will remember something useful."

With that the girls started a long conversation. The cat grunted again as he turned to a destination few knew.

"After four hours in that café, we made no progress. Today was a waist." Sorano sighed as she walked down the alley.

It was a different way from before. It was the long way home. She always walked this way when she needed time to think and, boy, did she need to think. After walking a little, she started to sing. It was a song her mother used to sing to her.

"At the foooot of a treee, violeeets are scatterrred. And pansies bloom purple petaallled and blueeee…"

Her mom sang it to her when she was scared or sad. It also helped relieve her stress. As she continued her song, a thin, white cat walked by. It stopped to listen to her. When she stopped, it stood on its hind paws, while clapping its front. Sorano's eyes widened as she looked at the cat. Her voice box was broken and her legs refused to move. She had a feeling deep down that this would not end well.

"You have a wonderful voice. As beautiful as a chorus of birds. You must sing for my king!" It cried.

"Excuse me?" Sorano asked dumbly as she stared at the creature.

"Oh, you must still be in shock at the fact I can talk. It is a simple matter, really. Some animals can talk and some can't. If you can remember this, then you're set for life. Come, follow me. You have to sing for my king and his subjects at the Animal Kingdom."

"What? I'm all confused. Can you say that again, I don't think I heard you right."

"I said, 'Oh, you must still be in shock at the fact I can talk. It is a simple matter, really. Some animals can talk and some can't. If you can remember this, then you're set for life. Come follow me. You have to sing for my king and his subjects at the Animal Kingdom.'" The cat repeated in one breath.

Sorano stared at him with an even blanker stare on her face.

"Okay, that's what I thought you said. Hoped it wasn't, but that's what you said."

"Come on and follow me, the Animal Kingdom awaits." It cried, tugging on her hand.

"Wait! I'm not going anywhere! Unhand me." Sorano yelled, pulling back.

The force brought the feline to its back. It quickly brushed itself off before looking at her.

"My king said that if you didn't agree, I should bribe you. See you later Sorano," it said with a bow, before scampering off.

"What was that all about? How did you know my name? What did you mean by 'Animal Kingdom'? And how in the name of all that is holy could you talk?" Sorano yelled in the direction that the cat ran off to.

After a half an hour of staring off into space, Sorano decided to go home. She walked slowly. She had even more thoughts to think through. Another half an hour later, she was back at her house. It was a small, two story, brown and red house, just outside the town. She ran up the steps to be greeted by her father.

"Can you taste this, I want to know if it's edible." He asked, sticking a spoon with some strange red stuff on it in her face.

This is how the daughter of a chief is treated when she comes home. Like a Ginny pig. Her father was trying to be a chief, so they never went hungry, but he couldn't cook. Some days she would rather starve. She pushed the food poisoning out of her face as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to make some tea and a salad. You want anything," Sorano yelled from the kitchen.

"I can make it! Just sit back." Her father said getting in front of her.

She pushed him out of the way. She sighed as he pouted; some days he was such a baby.

"No offence, but you could burn water. Anyway, I don't mind cooking; it is a girl's job. And before mom died she told me to take care of you, so you go sit down. Dinner will be ready in a minute." Sorano said, waving her spatula.

Her father opened his mouth, but she waved it more. Sighing, he sat on the couch. Sorano smiled as she started her work. First she tried some of her father's food, just so his self-esteem wasn't broken. It actually wasn't that bad.

"Dad, this isn't that bad. Is it a mix between ketchup and applesauce?" She asked, eating more.

"That's exactly what it is! Are you sure it's not too weird?" He shot up from his seat.

"Sure it's weird, but at least I didn't die. I would think of something else, though. I don't know too many people who would go out and buy something like this."

Her father sighed as he sat back down in his seat. Sorano giggled as she put it in the fridge. She was glad they had room in there; they had just emptied out the rotting experiments. She set the teapot on the stove as she laid the chicken on the grill. What kitchen of a chief doesn't have all the knick-knacks? She pulled out the ingredients for the salad. As she grated the cheese, the teapot screamed. Sorano quickly poured the hot water into cups and added the packets. As the tea and water mixed, she finished the salads. Once dinner was made, they enjoyed a Chicken Caesar Salad with green/iced tea. It was kind of a plain dinner, but it beat dining on ketchup, applesauce surprise.

"Today was useless, we made no progress on the project." Sorano sighed, taking a bite of salad.

She decided to leave out the cat thing. The last thing she wanted was her insane father thinking she had joined him. She didn't even know if it really happened. It all seemed like a dream. Maybe it was a dream, one that they could use for their project.

'It would make for one uninteresting project. We can use it if we can't think of anything else.' Sorano thought to herself, taking a sip of tea.

The rest of the dinner went in silence. Sorano lost in her thoughts, while her father writing something on the tablecloth.

'Just one more thing I'll have to wash.' She thought with a sigh.

Sorano set her dishes in the sink and said good night to her father. She had another meeting with Kichi tomorrow, so she need her sleep. Got to love thanksgiving break. She slowly walked up the stairs to her room. Her room was the only room up stairs. She opened her door only to stumble back. The noise was so loud! Thousands of birds were in her room, all squawking. They saw the open door and flew. Now they were all down stairs, perching everywhere, even her dad's head. He ran to the front door and shoved it open. In seconds they were gone. They looked at each other and laughed. An hour later all the feathers were gone and Sorano could go to bed. On her bed was a list with pictures on it. The first was a flock of birds. She thought it was strange, but shrugged it off. She ignored the other pictures as she curled up in her bed.

Somewhere across town… 

"Muta, did you find anything?" An orange cat asked the fat one.

"Nope. I did see two girls that were a little upset, but they just had a school project to do." The fat white one replied.

"Hmn. Well that's enough for today. You can go to bed."

"Finally." He said, slouching.

"You lazy thing. Maybe if you weren't so fat you wouldn't get so tired." The crow squawked on its perch in the middle of the miniature town.

"Shad-dup, bird brain."

And thus the fighting began. The orange sighed as he walked into his house and shut the windows. Maybe that would keep the noise out.

Somewhere even further across town… 

"_Where is it? Another full day wasted. I truly must be the stupidest cat alive…"_

Lonelymoongodess: "Hey, hoped you like it! Not much to say, except, onward to the names!"

Sorano: "My name means 'Of the Sky'. It will make more sense later."

Kichi: "Mine means 'Fortunate', as in, 'Fortunate a cat didn't hear me and send me birds in my room'!"laughs in Sorano's face another fight breaks out

Lonelymoongodess: coughs "Anyway, until next time and, by the way, this chapter was: 2,108 words, 11,324 characters, 172 lines, 8 pages, and 79 paragraphs, if you don't count anything after this point. Anyway, BBFN. Bye, bye for now!"


	2. Life's Little 'Surprises'

Lonelymoongodess: "Hey! Second chapter is up! Yay me! Sorry about the grammar and spelling……..I suck. There are some people I would like to thank:

Ice73: 'Thank you so much for being the first to review! I love you more than my friends, where less than half of them have actually SEEN The Cat Returns! I thank you for the corrections. Anything that helps with my story is gladly welcomed! Is it just me, or is this site really confusing? It might just be me… And, by the way, when I read the Haru comment I laughed! That was very funny! I actually went and told my parents about it. Only my mom showed any sign of understanding it, and that was only because I forced her to watch the movie. The song was from Pita-Ten, one of the best series EVER. I picked it because I have only read the books and I have no idea what it sounds like. I hate it when there are songs I have never heard before. With the applesauce/ketchup thing, when I went to camp, a friend of mine made that concoction and we all tried it. It's not as bad as it seems…'

Ellenlome: 'Thank you for being the second reviewer! It makes me happy when people review. My friends never review and I personally bite their heads off. I constantly have to tell them that people WANT someone to review. It shows them that someone READ their story and LIKED it! That's why they post them in the first place! I'm SO SORRY to have used you spot to rant. I must get out of that habit. I hope this chapter goes better in the understanding department. PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS SORANO BECOMES MARY SUE-ISH! I would hate to have her turn out like that…'

The Girl you know: Yes, I know you! Thanks for not putting my name on the review:heart: I'm glad you liked it, you read the first 6 chapters or so of it! ;)'

Gem Gamgee: 'I'm glad you read this! It means a lot to me! I didn't try the applesauce ether…I was just going on the other's word. ;) I'm glad your story is going good and if you ever posted it, I would be the first to review!'

Dianacampos638: 'OKAY WOMAN, I POSTED OKAY? Heh, sorry…..nerves.'

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!"

Sorano: "Stop the long 'thank you's! These people just want to read the story."

Kichi: "Yes, these people want more of the star of the show."

Sorano: "Thank you."

Kichi: "………"

Life's Little 'Surprises'

"Sorano wake up! You only have ten minutes to get there." Sorano's father yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Sorano shot up in her bed and fell off the side. With a thud her face and the ground met. She scrambled up and ran to the bathroom in her room. She only had two minutes to take a shower, one to get dressed, and seven to get across town. Breakfast was not on the list. Three minutes after the wake up call, Sorano ran out the door. In the mix of things she picked up the strange list. Luckily the meeting place was a mere six minutes away, so she wouldn't be late. She ran down a dark alleyway to cut more time off the journey. Suddenly a substance fell on her. It came from the roofs of the buildings. She smelt something. It was catnip. She ran faster to escape the nuisance. She was nearing the exit of the alley when she had to stop. Cats were blocking the way. She turned around but cats were blocking that way as well. She looked up to see cats on balconies. She did the only thing she could do.

Kichi winced at the sound of a high-pitched scream. Only one person could scream like that. She ran to the alley to see a human hand. The rest of the body was buried underneath hundreds of cats. After gathering a few men, Sorano was out in a mater of seconds. The owner of their meeting spot let her use the back of the store to take off her clothes to shake off the catnip. A few minutes later, Sorano was listening to Kichi laugh.

"This would make a perfect project. 'Girl attacked by killer cats in search for their precious catnip.'" Kichi managed between laughs.

"Funny, but no. We can't use that because it actually happened." Sorano said sourly.

"Okay, fine." Kichi pouted.

After some more talking they decided to use Sorano's dream; the one with the talking cat. They quickly parted with the promise to call if better dream came up. Sorano finally noticed the paper that never left her hand. She unraveled it to see the second picture. It was a bundle of catnip. Now it was starting to get weird. She looked at her watch and started to run, but not before rolling up the list. She was going to be late for work. She had to work because the life of a struggling chief doesn't pay well. She took another short cut and was there in a couple minutes. She swiftly entered the worker's lounge to change into her uniform. She opened her locker door as hundreds of cat toys pilled out. She stared at them with a blank, wide-eyed look on her face. Two other workers walked casually in. They stopped to stare before laughing.

"Little Sorano is becoming too attached to her new pet cat, huh?" The first of the women snickered.

"I don't have a cat!" Sorano cried.

"Then that's one messed up hobby." The second women said.

Sorano's face turned red in a blush as she looked back at the toys. She said the first thing that came to her mind.

"They're for my dad."

"They're for you father?" They asked in unison.

'Stupid,' she thought. "Yeah. You never know with that man. Anyway, I should go get ready for my shift."

The women looked at her back as Sorano ran into the shower room. She decided to take bath to get the rest of the catnip off since she had time. She went into a privet stall and stripped down. As she sat in the tub, she turned on the water. The water heated very fast at her work. She looked down when she felt something crawling on her legs. She screamed as she shot up, grabbing her towel. Pouring out of the faucet were lizards and frogs. The two older women came to her aid. They grimaced as they looked at the tub.

"Bad luck just seems to be following you, doesn't it?" The first said.

"You have no idea…"

Hours later… 

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Now Sorano was in her room, finally having a free moment to look at that strange list. Her eyes widened as she looked at the order of the pictures. 1) A flock of birds, 2) Catnip, 3) Squeaky toys, 4) Tasty frogs and lizards, 5) An fish buffet, 6) Mice, 7) Treats. Sorano stared at the list harder as she checked of the 'gifts' she had received. She hadn't been given the last three. She shot out of her chair in search of them. After franticly throwing her clothes out of her dresser, she ran to her closet as her face went numb. Where her clothes once were, an aquarium took their place. She slowly closed the doors as she turned around.

'Not much to say about that one.'

Sorano swiftly continued her frantic search for the remaining two presents. She lifted up the hem of her bed as she squeaked. Thousands of mice scampered out of their cage located under her bed. They ran out her door and down stairs. She could hear her dad yell in surprise as she closed her door. She looked in the bathroom for the last surprise. When Sorano opened the medicine cabinet she stared at her shoes. Thousands of crunchy treats fell in her sink and on her floor. She just shut off the bathroom light and shut the door. Her gaze turned to her bed. She gasped as she stumbled backward, hitting her head on the door. The white cat just stared at her. She ran over to it shaking with anger.

"So, I see you got our beautiful gifts. I hope you enjoyed them." He said, bowing.

"Enjoyed? More like tortured. What were you thinking? I'm a human not a cat! I don't like these things." Sorano screamed, making the cat jump right off the bed.

"You didn't like them? Darn, we should have learned from the mistakes of the Cat Kingdom. You still will be joining us at the Animal Kingdom, though." He said, brushing himself off after getting back up on the bed.

"What did you say cat?"

"My name is Ronin, not cat. Anyway, you will be joining us at the Animal Kingdom."

"No! I'm not going anywhere. Not with some weirdoes and you can't make me." Sorano cried, holding onto her bed.

Ronin tried to pull her off, but with no luck. Sighing, he re-straitened his fur.

"If you won't come on your own free will, then you will come because you have to." He said, pulling something out of the bag she had never seen before.

He pulled out a bag with some strange brown powder in it. He put some in his paw as he blew it in her face.

"Pleasant dreams."

Sorano saw the cat turn off the light before slipping into unconsciousness, after falling off the bed.

Lonelymoongodess: "Hey, hoped you liked that chapter. I think it was better than the last one, but the next one will ROCK!"

Sorano: "Hey, Lonelymoongodess! No spoilers!"

Ronin: "Yes! I still need to tell them what my name means!"

Lonelymoongodess: "Well….tell them!"

Ronin: "Oh, right! My name means 'Samurai Without a Master'."

Lonelymoongodess: "Okay, until next time!"


	3. The Wacked Out Battle

"Lonelymoongodess: 'Hello my lovely readers! The third chapter is out already? Wow, time sure does fly when you're reading and writing fanfictions, doesn't it? I'm glad that you actually reviewed. I HATE it when people read stories and don't review. Reviewing is like telling the creator, 'someone read your story.' It saddens people when they think their soul, or story, is going untouched and unread. Like my Inuyasha fanfiction! No one is reading it, which makes me sad. Oh, well, onto reviewers! But before that, I would like to say I'm sorry for all my misspellings, for, if you have not already guessed, I cannot spell. Never have, never will. Now REALLY on to the reviewers.:'

Ellenlome: 'It's okay that you point out the bad things; I really appreciate you taking the time to really read my fic.! The main, non-cat characters will be introduced in the fourth chapter, so hang in there! I know what you mean!'

sexysesshoumaru-2: 'Bows, I'm glad I have a biggest fan! I'll keep writing as long as you keep giving me such kind reviews. ;)'

Syrup: 'I'm really glad you liked my story! It makes me really happy to hear! Sorry about the spelling error, I couldn't spell to save my life. ;;'

ice73: 'Ah, ice! One of my favorite reviewers! I love the side stories you can come up with! I hope you can keep entertaining me with them! '

biggest anime fan: 'I missed you SO much when you were gone! Everyone did! I bragged to all my friends that you reviewed for my fics and they don't even know who you are! I'll keep up the good work, for my MOST FAVORITE author EVER! Oh! And buy The Cat Returns, you won't be sorry! '"

The Whacked Out Battle

Sorano woke up to the intense throbbing of her head and body. It made her shake slightly with pain. She moaned as she lifted her sore body of the gray carpet in front of her bed. She timidly fluttered her eyes open to find her room was strangely larger than she remembered. She looked down at her hands and clothes. Everything looked the same, save the fact she felt a lot smaller. She squeaked softly at a sudden movement. She felt had the ground shake making her small frame bounce with the vibrations. Her eyes widened as she looked up. Ronin had just jumped off the bed and, boy, was he huge! Sorano quickly stood up, but had to stabilize herself. All the blood rushed to her head. Once the room stopped spinning, she took a good look at him. He was a lean, tall, white cat with black ears and tail. She had never noticed how fiercely green his eyes were until he looked at her with that smug look on his face.

"Morning! How's it feel to be the size of a cat?" Ronin smiled.

Sorano's face went blank as she blinked twice. She cocked her head slightly to the right.

"What?" She asked.

"You mean you haven't realized how tall you are?" He gasped a fake gasp.

Sorano scrunched up her nose as she stared at him.

"I don't like your tone of voice." She said crossly.

"I'm sorry, it was so rude of me." He said sarcastically.

She glared at him as she made to meet him face to face. Her feet scuffed the ground softly as she walked. She passed her mirror that hug on the back of her closet door. She paused as she looked at her reflection; the butterflies of fear fluttering a thousand miles a minute.

"What in heaven's name did you do to me?" Sorano cried as she ran over, finding she now could look the cat strait in the eyes.

"I did nothing that wouldn't have happened. You are coming to the Animal Kingdom whether you want to or not!" Ronin hissed.

"I'm not going anywhere and you are going to change me back!" She hissed back.

"You are going." He yelled, grabbing for her arms.

Sorano brushed his paws off as she ran for the door. She tripped over the list, almost crashing into a wall. Ronin hopped on the bed and yelled a command through the window she couldn't hear. The quiet house was filled with the meek thumps of her small feet on the steps. She slipped on the wood steps slightly, but she quickly regained her balance. As she neared the bottom of the stairs, a group of ten beasts blocked her way. There were lions, tigers, and bears, full-sized lions, tigers, and bears!

'Oh my!' Sorano thought with a laugh.

They were all bearing clubs and pitchforks. They all looked like she would resist them. They had better as HELL think she was going to resist them, for if they hadn't, they were in for a rough ride! She leapt from her perch on a higher step. She flipped a few times while they watched her in silent awe that a human flimsy spine could bend the way her's did. She pushed off one's head as she landed behind them. She took off in a run, the beasts behind her. She scrambled up a chair and onto the counter. She grabbed her trusty wooden spoon before jumping off again. She needed her protection. Sorano stopped in front of the front door and faced the attackers. She spun the spoon ninja style, before sticking she spooned end behind her. She wouldn't go down without a fight. She charged at them as they did the same. She took the first six out kung-fu style. She sprinted for the front door as the last four cats right followed behind her. She was glad her dad forgot to close the door all the way last night. She seriously doubted that she could open a door when the knob was a good foot above her head. Sorano knew it was early morning judging by the fact that it was still almost pitch black out. Even the lampposts were still on. She ran out into the street as she gasped. Ronin was smirking on a lamppost as thousands of creatures were closing in on her. She immediately knew there was no way she could beat them all. She dropped her spoon and closed her eyes as she hunched over into a ball. The advancing animals stopped their march suddenly. The animals started to whisper to one another and look around as a deep laugh echoed the neighborhood. The silhouette of a lone cat stood in the moonlight on the roof of a tall house. He leapt off the roof as he did a few flips of his own. He landed on his feet right in front of Sorano. Her green eyes widened as she stared at his back. He had dark tan pants on with too many zippers and pockets to count and a white tank top. His black fur reflected the moonlight.

"I guess I can spare a few minutes in my search to help the little lady." He smirked, a laugh clear in his voice.

Sorano blushed as he picked up her spoon. She ran a hand through her shoulder length hair to pull his attention away from her cheeks. It didn't work. He smiled more sweetly for her as he leapt into battle. She gasped at his speed. He really had the skill of a cat. She blushed deeper as he winked at her while he fought off a husky. His baby blue eyes smiled at her as he knocked it unconscious. Her body was suddenly jerked back, her arms stinging slightly from the quick pressure. Sorano screamed through reflex as two foxes grabbed her arms from behind. She stepped on the one to her right's foot as she kicked the other one in the groin. She punched both in the face. She smirked at the cat as his face showed a little surprise. It clearly told him that she had some tricks up her sleeves of her own. He smirked back as they both fought. Bighting, hissing, clawing, scratching, and anything else you can think of was done in that battle; the funny and painful attacks. The fight was going fine until Sorano screamed again in surprise and pain. The cat turned to see her hunched over, looking at her light gray skin. His eyes widened slightly as he realized what was happening to her. He ran to her side as he pulled a blue ball out of a pocket. He threw it on the ground as a blue wormhole opened. She squeaked as she looked down it. She didn't have time to react as he pushed her down. She tumbled as he jumped in after her, pencil style. The portal closed after him. The animals stared where their opponents once stood. Ronin uttered a silent curse as he and his goons ran off into the night, or morning, whichever you prefer. Bubbles passed Sorano as the downward movement was slowed. She floated in the water-like dream for what seemed like an eternity. Then she was roughly thrown out of the dream by landing, back first, in wet grass. She moaned in pain. The cat gently landed on his feet right next to her. He had his arms folded as he looked at her. He had the weirdest look on his face. Like he was thinking, or constipated, she couldn't tell which. As she sat up, his eyes flickered, like he was brought out of thought. So he was thinking. He knelt next to her, checking for wounds. Sorano touched her face as her cheeks warmed slightly. As he looked at her face, her blush deepened. His smile mocked her, as her face stung. He brushed the grass off his knees as he held out his paw for hers. Sorano looked at his paw before giving in. He pulled her up with ease. Her face burned.

"My name is Sorano, thanks for helping me." Sorano squeaked.

"My name is Akira, no problem. I was glad to help." Akira smiled.

"You said before that you were searching for something. May I ask what?"

"Sure! I'm actually not a cat. I'm a statue, given a soul because my creator put their heart into making me. I was searching for the Cat Bureau, a home for creatures like me. There they help people work out their problems. The only problem I have, though, is that I can't seem to find it." He said with a sad smile.

Sorano touched her paw to her furry chin as she thought. She was desperately trying to thing of some way to help Akira. A light bulb appeared over her head as she smiled widely.

"I know, after you help me with my problem, I'll help you with yours!" She cried.

"Really? Okay, so what is your problem? I'll need all the practice I can get for my job when I find the Bureau."

"My problem is that this cat, Ronin, heard me singing and decided, without my okay, that I would go sing for his king. When I said no, he said he would give me gifts to get me to say yes. Then, all of a sudden, I found birds in my room, I was showered on by catnip, there were squeaky toys in my locker, frogs and lizards came out of the faucet, an aquarium was in my closet, mice under my bed, and cat treats in my medicine cabinet! Then, when I said I still wouldn't go, he made me fall asleep by this weird powder and when I woke up, I was all small! But, now, I'm just glad I'm not in the Animal Kingdom." Sorano ranted, taking only one breath.

"I hate to say this, but you're not just small anymore." Akira pulled a little mirror out of one of his pockets as Sorano gasped for air.

Sorano stopped breathing heavily to take the mirror out of his paws. She looked in it to see that her skin was now light, gray fur. She had fluffy cat ears that were fixed lower on her head and a fluffy tail. She looked at herself for a few seconds before screaming. Akira covered his ears. She was now sobbing as his eyes widened. He seemed to realize what he had done wrong.

'Shit,' was all he thought.

"Did you say you didn't want to go to the Animal Kingdom?" He asked as she stopped crying, as if she never was.

"Yes?" Sorano cocked her head to the side.

"Oops," was all he said.

The mood tensioned when Akira's black face whitened in surprise as Sorano fell in to yet another faint.

"Lonelymoongodess: 'Wow, she faints a lot! I hope you liked it, because I sure liked writing it! Sorry it was kind of short, but the next one will be longer. I would like to say that the more reviews I get, the sooner I will post the next chapter. I'm the type of person that gets bored of writing the same story for a long time, so I've written almost all the chapters already. Also, I won't be writing much other than the reviews, because I fear my silly rants are longer than the chapters. Please tell me if you like my rants or not. I mean, I'll still be a ranter off fanfiction, even if you tell me you would rather me not rant before and after the chapters. Heck, I might throw random chapters in the mix that's just me ranting! I'll have to think about this…Oh yeah! Akira's name means 'intelligent'! See you next chapter! "


End file.
